Part 2-werewolf in cliffjumper
by GeekGurl12
Summary: This is part 2 from Vampirein Arcee. Enjoy 3


_**Note from the author herself: "You better have read 'part 1: The Vampire in Arcee' first. Now please enjoy your self and enjoy this story!"**_

"_Bumblebee's beeps"_

_'words from a book'_

_**(scene)**_

**Part 2**

**The Werewolf in **

**Cliffjumper**

Ratchet looked over at Cliffjumper and shook his head as Arcee laughed at whatever Cliff was joking about and then when Cliffjumper kissed Arcee on her lips. Ratchet remembered how Cliff use to tell Ratchet that Cliff was a ladies man when Cliffjumper was just a kid. And now Ratchet see's him trying to be a ladies man. Ratchet just chuckled at the memories. Arcee laid on Cliffjumper as she blushed.

"I love you, Cliffjumper."

"I love you too, Arcee."

Arcee giggled a little.

It's been 9 months since a cybertonian vampire took over Arcee's body. And since then Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Arcee, and Cliffjumper made up a group. They voted on the names and they called their group 'Young Myths' or Y.M for short. (Bumblebee and Arcee thought of the same name.).

Cliffjumper and Arcee held hands. Cliffjumper smiled.

"Sorry to bother you're...love relationship you two but we need you, Cliffjumper, to go out on the field with Bumblebee and Bulkhead. They need back up." Optimus said to the two love birds...or bots.

"Yes, Sir Optimus Prime." Cliffjumper said as he slowly turned to Arcee and kissed her lips. "I'll be back, Baby. I love you."

"I love you too! Be careful!" Arcee called out as she giggled and blushed.

Optimus shook his head and walked with Cliffjumper through the ground bridge. Smokescreen came next to Arcee.

"You two seem to be very close. Why don't you already get married?"

Arcee frowned.

"I-I don't know...I guess because of the war...And Bumblebee..."

Smokescreen's optics went huge.

"Do you like Bumblebee too?! Are you cheating on Cliffjumper?!"

"NO! It's just...He likes me...and we also started to get close but not too close cause he knows that me and Cliff are together. I feel so bad for him."

"Well you got to pick between one of them. You just can't have both."

"I know...I feel so bad. They are the two I had crushes on since I been with them and...* Sigh*"

_**(With Cliffjumper and the others)**_

"Bumblebee! Look out!" Cliffjumper yelled as he pushed Bumblebee out of the way of a deadly gunshot from one of the decepticons. But Optimus protected them both with a shield.

"Thanks, Prime." Cliff said.

"No problem."

"LOOK OUT!" Bulkhead yelled as a big blast from a decepticon separated everyone.

Cliffjumper got up but was hurt a lot. He could barely move his legs and he fell back down.

"Arcee's going to kill me if I'm not alright."

"Not before I do." A strong voice came from Cliff's right.

Cliff turned his head and his optics went huge when he saw a cybertonian creature. A...werewolf? He picked Cliffjumper up by his neck.

"You...You killed them!"

"W-Who?" Cliff croaked.

"Twilight! My Wife! And my baby daughter!"

Cliffjumper was shocked. Twilight was his wife? Vampires and Werewolves?Usually they would be enemies. But Cliff knew nothing of a baby. It was just Twilight.

"W-Well she tried...t-to kill my...g-girlfriend... and my team." Cliff croaked.

" Was she trying to suck energon from you or trying to literally kill you with her deadly nails or weapons?"

"Sucking the energon from us."

"You idiot! She was trying to fuel herself so her child could live! She was pregnant! And also cause she might have been extremely thirsty from the long trip to this planet."

Cliffjumper was shocked once more. Twilight was skinny as shit! How could she have been pregnant?! The werewolf growled.

"Whoa. Dude. I am so sorry. But how was I supposed to know that!"

"The name is Midnight!"

Midnight glared.

"I will make you suffer! The way I did!"

"H-How?"

" I will be stuck in your useless body and make you girlfriend hate you. Soon she have to leave your useless aft. Then if she get's with someone else and has a baby, her child will take my child's place. Her baby will be cursed with being a vampire."

Cliffjumper shook his head.

"Please...No..." Cliffjumper croaked.

But he was knocked out and saw nothing but darkness.

_**(With Arcee, Smokescreen, and Ratchet)**_

Arcee sat in the base thinking over who she loved more until the portal opened up and Optimus carried in a hurt Cliffjumper. Arcee optics went wide.

"CLIFF!" Arcee screamed.

"Arcee. Stay back." Ratchet said as Optimus put Cliff on the medical berth and Ratchet went to go get his tools and Optimus left Cliff's side. Cliffjumper opened his optics and looked at Arcee. His optics were a different color. They weren't blue anymore. They were red.

"Cliffjumper..." Arcee said as tears filled her optics.

Cliffjumper growled.

"Arcee,...listen to the doc. Go. I'll be fine."

"But-"

"I said go, you bitch!"

Arcee put a hand on her chest plating.

"Excuse me?!" Arcee asked with a little hurt in her voice.

"Ya you heard me! Take your little damn aft and go away!"

Arcee was angry and hurt by his words. She raised a hand in the air and made a loud slap against his face. The room went quiet and everyone stared at the two bots. Arcee was breathing hard and tears streamed from her optics.

"YOU ARE A PIECE OF SHIT, CLIFFJUMPER! WHY DID I EVEN DATE YOUR AFT IN THE FIRST PLACE! YOU ARE SUCH A LAZY PIECE OF DAMN SHIT!" Arcee almost screamed and she ran away into her room with Bumblebee following her.

"What the hell did you do to make her upset?" Smokescreen asked.

"Just...leave me alone for a while...please..." Cliff almost growled.

"O-Ok..." Smoke said.

_**(In Arcee's quarters)**_

Bumblebee slowly opened the door and closed it as Arcee was crying on her berth. He sat next to her.

"_Arcee?" _Bumblebee beeped.

"Hi, Bee...Just...Just leave me alone..."

"_What's wrong?"_ Bumblebee beeped.

"Cliff...Cliff...he...he called me a bitch...and said to get my damn aft away from him..."

"_Oh Arcee..."_

"I don't know what I have done to make him so upset at me! I don't want to be with him anymore if he is just going to fuse at me for nothing."

"_Just...Give him another chance. I mean he was hurt pretty badly and he was pissed off at the decepticon back there. He could have just put his anger on the wrong person on accident. A lot of people do. I mean...* Chuckle* You do it all the time."_

Arcee blushed.

"I do don't I?" she giggled. "Ok. I'll give his aft another try."

Arcee and Bumblebee laughed until they accidentally touched each others hand. They both blushed. Bumblebee knew he wasn't supposed to be with Arcee since she was with Cliff but he slowly took Arcee's helm and brushed his lips against Arcee's lips. Their blush got redder and redder. Bumblebee couldn't help him self and kept brushing his lips against hers. Arcee put a hand on his chest and kissed him. Their glossas rapped up together but then Bumblebee moved away and cleared his throat.

"_* Ahem* Uh...sorry... I shouldn't be...I shouldn't be doing this. Excuse my behavior." _Bumblebee buzzed as he ran out of the room.

Arcee watched him leave.

"Bumblebee..." she whispered.

The next day Arcee and Bumblebee stayed away from each other as possible. But at some points they bumped into each other on accident. Once Arcee accidentally tripped and Bee caught her and then Arcee ran away.

Then when Cliffjumper woke up, Arcee went up to him.

"Hey Cliffjumper...I just wanted to say...I'm sorry for being mad yesterday. I mean I now understand that you were hurt and Bumblebee said you were mad at the decepticons and you might have put your anger on the wrong person like I do a lot. I'm sorry and I want to give you another chance."

"Ya. That's what happened. I am so sorry and thanks for giving me another chance, Cee. But you're not cheating on me with that bug are you?" Cliff said sarcastically. But Arcee didn't notice. She was too busying thinking.

Arcee blushed.

"Of course not! I-I love...you." Arcee said but it just didn't feel right to say that to him anymore.

"Good. I want you to stay away from that bug."

Arcee made a curious face.

"Well that 'Bug' is one of our best friends." Arcee said as she crossed her arms.

"Ya but I don't want him to be with you. He's trying to steal you away from me. Acting all sweet. He belongs in the scrap yard if you ask me. He's no friend."

Arcee gasped.

"How could you say something like that?!" She hissed.

"What? It's true."

"No it's not! He respects all of us! Last night he kissed me but then stopped because-"

"He what?!"

"He...he kissed me. But he stopped! He knew that we were together and he respected that by leaving me alone after that. We haven't been close at all but if we accidentally did, we ran away from each other!"

Cliffjumper sighed.

"Good. Stay away from him. You know what we need?"

"What?"

"A date. Why don't you go and get ready and I'll get some energon."

"Umm...sure. Sounds great! We can get closer together!"

Arcee skipped to her room to get ready but Cliff didn't go to the energon supply room. He went to Bumblebee. He pinned up the useless bug up on the wall in the hall where nobody was and almost choked the poor thing.

"Listen up, Bug. Stay away from, Arcee. I heard what you did. You can't have her! She's my bitch."

"_W-What? Cliff...H-How dare you c-call her that!"_

" I can do what I please. And if you think you're gonna stop me, please, Please do your worse. We would do this as mechs. I would love to fight you."

Bumblebee looked at Cliff's wrist and saw a sign or some kind of symbol that looks like a claw. Then Cliffjumper clawed Bumblebee's face.

"Do you understand me?!"

"_Yes."_

Cliffjumper threw Bumblebee down and snickered.

"Wimp." Cliff said as he left.

Bumblebee watched Cliff leave and felt energon bleed from his injury. But Bee didn't care for his injury he ran to his room and went to one of his two closets and opened it up.

"_Oops. Wrong one."_ He blurped as he stared at his armor in his big closet that was almost a room. He didn't even have that much armor.

He went to his other huge closet room and opened it up. It was like a library in there. Well, beside the video games and TV and other stuff.

He went to one of his bookshelves and looked through a book that seemed close to the one he needed. He flipped through pages until he came to a page with the symbol of the claw on Cliff's wrist.

_'Symbol of the wolves. He whom has been not born as thee creatures and has been forced to be like thee, He whom was forced has a symbol of the werewolves on any wrist.'_

Bumblebee's optics got huge.

_'Cliff...has been forced as a werewolf? Or was a werewolf controlling him like the vampire did to Arcee?' _Bumblebee thought.

Then Bumblebee gasped, _'Arcee could be in danger!'_

Bumblebee read more of the book.

_' To kill thee such creature, It has to be killed with silver objects. Werewolves are dangerous and powerful creatures. Thee cannot be killed with anything but thee silver. If werewolf take over anybody of any creature, you can tell by change of eye color. If not change of eye color, thee creature has been forced to be werewolf.'_

Bumblebee took a deep breath.

"_I have to help Cliffjumper. And hopefully save Arcee. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to her."_

_**(At Arcee and Cliffjumper's date)**_

"Cliff...Just tell me the truth...why are you acting like this?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, sugar pie."

"Ugh. Don't call me that. Anyway, why are you acting like a jerk?"

Cliffjumper slowly got on top of Arcee. Arcee was getting a little scared and she tried to push Cliff off but it wasn't working.

"You think I'm acting like a jerk?" Cliff asked in her audios.

Arcee was still trying to push Cliff off of her.

"CLIFF! GET OFF OF ME!"

"Maybe I don't want to."

He licked up her neck and she shivered.

"CLIFFJUMPER!"

"You know...you are so annoying when you're mad, but cute."

Arcee kept trying to push him off.

"And you also annoying when you always tell me about this damn war about you wish it never happened because the people you love dies all the fragging time."

Arcee stopped as tears fell down her face.

" You're parents. You keep telling me the same damn thing about them. They died. I know. By Megatron himself."

More tears fell down her face.

"And your paint job. What the hell? The pink is just a little off. And it's scratched up. A lot of scars you keep...to remember the lost ones you had."

Arcee shook her head.

" What about your sisters? You are part of triplets. Chromia and Elita..."

"No...no...stop..."

"They were ripped to pieces with your ex-boyfriend Jazz. Also by Megatron..."

"No...Please stop, Cliff..."

"How about your best friend? I know the truth about Airachnid...She was turned into that monster. She once was your bestest friend before she was that spider and the war began. But she doesn't even remember that."

"Cliff...Please..."

"And one more...more than anyone else..."

"No...Cliff...Don't..."

"Tailgate-"

"NOOO! DAMN IT CLIFF! GET YOUR AFT OFF ME!"

Arcee shot up and kicked him in the face and ran away to her room. When she was gone Cliff snickered.

"I've done it."

_**(IN Arcee's room)**_

Arcee was in her room crying and Bumblebee came in and sat next to her.

"_Oh Arcee...Are you alright?!"_

"No...It's Cliff...He's not having anymore chances. He's a true jerk...Bumblebee...It's time for me to say this...I love you more...I've always loved you..."

Bumblebee was shocked. Arcee hugged him and put her lips to his. And they kissed. Then Bumblebee felt a sharp pain in his back and he screamed. Arcee looked away and saw Cliffjumper in the doorway. He picked up Bumblebee by Bee's neck and put him against the wall.

"I told you to stay away from my girl!"

"CLIFF! LET HIM GO! YOU'RE NOT MY BOYFRIEND ANYMORE!"

"_I know that's not really you, Cliff."_

Cliffjumper looked at the yellow and black mech.

"What?!"

"_Who are you for real. I know you're a werewolf."_

"Well someone found out my secret. H'm. I'm Midnight. And You guys killed my Wife and child! Twilight and she was going to give birth soon! But you killed her! Now I'm going to kill you!"

"_First can you get out of Cliff so I don't have nightmares in my death?"_

"Umm...Sure. I guess."

Midnight slowly got out of Cliff and Cliff jumper fell to the ground knocked out but Midnight still had Bee at the neck.

"Ok. Ready for your dea-"

Bumblebee saw a silver spear in Midnight's stomach and Midnight slowly fell to the ground and slowly faded away in the air. Arcee was there with her legs trembling. She had the spear and she fell to the ground beside Cliffjumper and started to cry. Bumblebee went beside Cliff and had him patched up and filled with energon. Bumblebee and Arcee took Cliff back to his room and he slept peacefully without pain.

Three months had past and Cliffjumper finally awoke from his knock out and Arcee went up to him with a frown.

"Arcee...I am so sorry...will you forgi-"

Arcee put a digit on his lips.

" Answer my questions with true answers. I don't need that lying shit."

Cliff nodded.

"What Midnight said about me being annoying about telling you all those things...Is that all true?"

"I-...Yes..."

Arcee shook her head.

"You told me once that you didn't mind. You said you loved when I did so I can get it off my chest. You said you loved when I talked about my problems because it was me...and you like everything about me...Even my paint...So that was all a lie?"

"Arcee...It's...Yes...it was a lie..."

Tears came from Arcee's optics.

"I'm so sorry Cliff...but...We were never meant to be. But we can still be the bestest friends."

Cliffjumper nodded.

"I am also sorry, Arcee. But if you do brake up with me. I want you to be with Bumblebee. He deserves someone like you. You two...have a lot in common."

"Uh...actually...,Cliff,...Bumblebee and I...got married when you were knocked out...well and now...nobody knows this yet but Ratchet and I but It's also you now, Keep it a secret from Bee until tonight when me and Ratchet give him the news."

"Ok...What's the news?"

"I'm...I'm pregnant..."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**Funny. I have a dog name midnight...Except it's spelled 'Midnite'. Heehee. Oh and here is something that somebody told me not to long ago that I think is useful to me and is kinda a point in the story. :)**

**(Warning! Not exact words! I am terrible at remembering exact words!)**

_**'If you fall in love with someone that your not going to be happy with, they have nothing in common with you,And you really don't agree with somethings, You may not be happy and you are probably not with the right person. But if you have someone that you will be happy with, they have some things common with you, and you can agree on somethings...that's probably the one you've been looking for. You won't be happy if you're with the wrong person.'**_

**Part 3 is next! Part 3-The ghost in Bumblebee**

**Please review!**


End file.
